Listen
by Sellybelly411
Summary: The Sequel to "My Destiny." - Mack is having some troubles fitting in in the Wet Side Story world. Having doubts, Mack wonders whether she was better off in her own world. But what is worth more, acceptance or love?
1. Starting Over

Starting Over

The sun shone down on the crowd of surfers, somehow not blinding anyone's eyes. It was another perfect day in the Wet Side Story world. It hadn't been that long since Brady'd left and I was beginning to have a hard time fitting in with the crowd.

I moved my hips to the tune that was playing. I was a main character now and therefore had a dominant role in this song. It was an _awful_ song. Not even kidding, it was _god awful._

Or maybe that was just me thinking that.

But all this singing and dancing was worth it, because I got to spend it with Lela. She had been the only reason I had dared to stay. My beautiful girlfriend, we were about to meet again.

I chose a seat the farthest from the stage, smiling as I watched the girl on stage sing along to the tune. And she was staring at me the whole time. As the song slowed down, her foot slipped, and I rushed over. Landing in my arms, I smiled at her as she continued to sing.

 _"And now I'm fallin' for ya, fallin' for ya, can't hold on any loner, 'cause now I'm falling for you."_ She sang, booping my nose.

"Hey." I said stupidly, refusing to say the cheesy line.

"I guess I literally fell for ya, huh?" She quipped, "I'm Lela."

"I'm...I'm Mack."

And unlike the original, we weren't pulled apart because of we were from rival gangs. We were pulled apart because both of us were girls.

Lela was lifted out of my grasp by her older brother Butchy, while I was yanked back by Tanner and Seacat.

Brushing a strand of my hair back, I tried to walk away but was blocked by Tanner and Lela. They had matching glares on their faces, and I knew the bikers were giving the same look at Lela.

Backing up, the two of us bumped heads, exchanging a lovestruck smile as we met one another's eyes. She grabbed my hands and I twirled her around once, only to be forced apart a second time.

"That soifer wasn't bothering you's, was she?" Butchy asked his younger sister, Lela.

"No, of course not. You know, they're not _all_ bad."

"All soifers is bed." Cheechee said.

"Yeah, all soifers is bad." Struts agreed.

"Except the ones that are _very_ bad." Said Lugnut.

"They're even worse." Butchy finished, "C'mon sis, let's go home." Wrapping an arm around his sister, he led Lela and the rest of the biker crew out of Big Momma's.

Meanwhile, I was undergoing a similar talking-to.

"Are you alright?" Seacat asked, resting a hand on my shoulder. I quickly shoved it off and rolled my eyes, "I'm _fine."_

"Are you sure? That biker girl didn't hurt you, did she?"

"Why would she?" l pushed by them away and headed outside, not wanting to talk anymore on the subject.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Brady had his back arched and had paused mid-bite of his popcorn. This movie always made him feel this way. It made him feel so entranced, even more so when I had decided to stay in the Wet Side Story world. He believed that l had added a certain...element that made the movie so much better than it already was.

And as much as Brady missed me, he knew I was better off where I was.

It was night time and I sat on the shore, knees pulled to my chest as I stared out into the water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a person sit down. I didn't know who it was, but I figured that it was one of my surfer friends.

"Go away." I ordered, wanting to be alone.

"You don't want to talk to me, then?"

I looked up to see the raven-haired girl smiling down at me. I blushed slightly, going even redder when she grabbed my hand.

"How about a walk on the beach?" She suggested, helping me up. I nodded and followed her along, both of us being cautious not to be seen by the other surfers and bikers.

A soft tune began to play as we strolled. It wasn't cue for a duet (yet) just mood music.

"It was very courageous of you to charge the stage like that and save my life." She grabbed my hand and swung it, leaning her head against my shoulder she began to sing _, "I believe we all have a soulmate. A chance for a perfect duet. I believe in hopeless devotion, I just haven't found it yet. And in my mind I see, the chick who's meant for me."_

I giggled, which wasn't something that happened often. She twirled me around as the tune picked up and hugged me close to her chest.

And soon enough, it was time for me to join in, _"The kinda girl that makes you smile even when you're feeling blue."_

The song died a couple of minutes later and I was now being dipped in Lela's arms, our eyes never leaving one another. Leaning in, she kissed me on the lips under the reflection of the moonlight. Biting my lip, a smile twitching across my face, Lela helped me back up. Grabbing hold of my hand once more the raven-haired girl led me onward.

 _"Lela?"_ A male voice called from not-so-far away.

"Go, go, go." The raven-haired girl ordered, pushing me in the opposite direction, "It's Butchy."

Nodding, I ran ahead, stopping once to flash a farewell smile to the biker girl. Then I saw a flash of leather and I ran onward.


	2. Find Your Heart

Find Your Heart

I sat alone inside Big Momma's, staring down at my untouched plate. Seacat and Giggles had invited me over to sit with them, but I had politely declined. I wanted to be alone. Taking a sip of my soda, I looked to the side and noticed Lela walking by holding three sodas. The raven-haired girl passed two of the sodas to two biker girls; Cheechee and Struts.

Looking to the side, Lela locked eyes with me. She said something to her biker friends then made her way over to me.

"Hey." I greeted, playing with my soda cap.

"Hi." The biker girl responded, taking a spot across from me, "I was looking for you."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded her head, "I just wanted to ask if you'd want to come to my slumber party tonight."

"I thought that was like, only exclusive to bikers. What what your friends think if I showed up?"

"I don't care." Lela responded, "Oh my Gosh. I don't care!" She paused, "So will you be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it." I responded, twirling my bottle cap around on the table. The raven-haired girl bounced on the balls of her feet and squealed with glee. Pleased by her reaction, I got out of my seat and kissed her on the cheek. Lela blushed bright pink as I waved goodbye to her before walking out.

And as soon as I _did_ the scene changed and I was now in Lela's bedroom. I looked down to see I was wearing a light green ruffled nightgown and a pair of fuzzy slippers. Looking up, I noticed I was being watched by the other biker girls.

"Okay." Chechee turned around in the stool, "What is she doin' here?"

"I invited her." Lela said, as if it was obvious.

"But she's a _soifer."_ Struts said disapprovingly, "And all soifers is bad."

"Maybe I should leave…" I suggested, getting up out of my seat and walking away, only to be stopped by the biker girl.

"Golly, no! You should stay Mack, please!" The raven girl pouted, giving me those puppy dog eyes of hers.

"Ugh, fine." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the carpet, feeling defeated.

"Alright, girl." Cheechee said, walking towards me, "Tell me something's."

"Could you possibly be more specific?"

"Why should we trust you's? You's is a soifer, after all."

"I don't care what you think of me." I said lazily, getting up, "And I don't need to be interrogated just to prove I'm not a bad person. That's...that's just ridiculous."

"Well's, then I don't like ya."

"Awesome." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Turning around I sat back down on the bed, jumping in surprise when the raven-haired girl began to run a brush through my brown locks.

"Oh, you guys quiet down. Mack is an _amazing_ person."

"Hardly." I muttered under my breath, catching the attention of all the girls in the room. The raven-haired girl scooted closer to me and pulled me close to her chest. I wrapped my arms around her and began to cry.

Not because I was sad, per se. I was just feeling extremely guilty. I had been thinking about home lately, and whether I should return. Because every day I spent here I felt as if I didn't belong. I was a main character now, the love interest, but even so I felt like I was invisible. I missed home, I missed Brady, I missed my Grandfather. I missed everything about the real world, though it's not like I could tell Lela any of this.

I didn't want to break her heart again.

But what was the point of staying if you didn't even know where you belonged?

I shivered as I felt Lela tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. She looked into my eyes, "It's alright, Mack. It's okay." She whispered, stroking my head. I nodded, even though I knew it wasn't okay.

Nothing was okay.

 _Should I leave, though? Would that really be the logical decision?_

An image flashed across my mind of Brady and my Grandfather standing side by side in the surf shack, watching Wet Side Story. Then suddenly, I burst into tears. Like, picture the Pool of Tears from Alice in Wonderland.

Yeah, I was _that_ sad.

"I can't, I can't…" I stuttered, getting up and rushing into Lela's bathroom, quickly followed by her.

But just as she was about to enter I slammed the door in her face. I heard her squeal and silently prayed that I hadn't smashed her finger in the door or anything. I hadn't, thank _God._

"Mack?" Lela called from outside, "M? Are you alright? Come out now, please." She begged.

When I didn't answer, she continued to speak.

"I know this is scary for you. Golly, you must miss your world." The raven-haired girl stroked the bathroom door, "But Jeepers, you are the cat's meow, Mckenzie."

I giggled.

"I'm so glad you are here with me." Lela paused, "I love you." She whispered.

I nodded, "I love you too."

I finally opened the door and threw myself into her arms. Lela squeezed me tight and let me cry onto her shoulder. She planted a soft kiss on my forehead as she walked me back into her bedroom.

Surprisingly enough, when the biker girls saw me crying they ran to my side. They all wrapped me in loving hugs and repeatedly kept asking what was wrong, though I didn't answer.

A couple hours later we were all tired and ready for bed. While Cheechee, Struts and the other biker girls set up their sleeping bags I was sitting against the headboard of Lela's bed. The raven-haired girl lay next to me, our foreheads touching. I squeezed her hand lightly and kicked off my slippers. Smiling, I turned to face her and pulled her close. She wrapped an arm around my waist and nestled her head in the crook of my neck. I lifted my head up and lightly kissed her on the lips. The raven-haired girl smiled up at me and returned to her original position, with her head rested in the crook of my neck.

Our eyes drooping closed, we remained in that position until morning came.


	3. Upside Down

Upside Down

My eyelids opened slowly, the first thing I noticed was that I was warm. I looked up and smiled to see Lela, who had her arms wrapped around me.

"Good morning." She greeted, pecking me on the lips. I bit my tongue and smiled up at her, letting the raven-haired girl cuddle me close. But, much to my surprise, she lifted me up and sat me upon her own lap. The raven-haired girl wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her chest, planting another kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning, yourself." I responded, brushing back a strand of her raven locks and pecking her on the lips.

All the other girls were still asleep, so we would be able to stay like this for a while. It didn't feel right keeping our romantic relationship in the dark to the surfers and bikers. But Lela and I knew that if they did find out that we wouldn't be able to see each other again. The thought of that happening to us made us feel worse than keeping secrets. Lela wrapped her arms around my neck and proceeded to kiss me...over and over and over.

We heard a noise and instantly broke apart. The biker girls slid out of their sleeping bags and stared at the two of us sitting atop the bed.

"What's you's two's doin'?" Cheechee asked.

Lela and I exchanged nervous glances.

"Why you's still in your pj's?" The latina got up to reveal she had already changed clothes and into her usual leather attire.

We exhaled in relief, slipping out of bed. The raven-haired girl made way for her wardrobe while I retrieved her outfit from my bag. Lela came out seconds later, dressed in her light pink leather jacket, white pants and black heels. Not long after that did I emerge from the bathroom wearing a white top that landed just above my midsection. I wore a pair of jean shorts and light green flats. And, per usual, my hair was pulled into pigtails. I was in shock after the five second clothing change.

"Ready?"

"For what?" I asked.

"To go to Big Momma's of course." Struts confirmed, rolling her eyes as if I was stupid.

"With... _me?"_ My eyes widened, "I thought you guys hated me."

"Eh, you're alright."

My mouth twitched into a smile and I followed the girls out, Lela and I last in line. I reached down and held her hand, and we both paused at the door. The raven-haired girl leaned in and kissed me once more before we finally left.

I was forced to let go of my girlfriend's hand when Seacat and Rascal saw me walking towards the restaurant with the biker girls.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seacat asked, crossing his arms.

I looked over my shoulder and longingly stared at Lela, who paused at the door before finally entered the building.

"Mack!" Seacat shouted, snapping me back into reality.

"What?"

"Did you hear us?"

I bounced nervously on the balls of my feet and looked up at the two surfer boys. Seacat rolled his eyes, "Mack." He began again, "You need to stop hanging with these surfer chicks."

"Why?"

"Wh-Why?" He backed up in surprise, "Those Rodents are our sworn enemies." He paused, "You don't _dig_ one of those biker dudes, do you?"

"No." I responded, because it was the truth, "But I still think this whole thing is stupid. They aren't so bad."

"The bikers are trying to take Big Momma's from us." He pointed out, "You're acting kooky, Mack."

I rolled my eyes and entered the building, followed by the two boys. I slid into an empty booth and was soon joined by Seacat, Giggles and Rascal. I was too frustrated with them to look up, so I just fiddled with a straw that was inside my water glass. It had appeared out of nowhere, though this time I was too angry and sad to care.

"Mack…" Giggles began, but I ignored her.

It was a childish thing to do, yes, though I didn't care that much right now. I just wish my surfer friends would be less biased towards they bikers.

Because it was true, they weren't _that_ bad. I slid out of my seat and left the restaurant, feeling my girlfriend's worried eyes on me. I knew I was being followed by the three surfers. I took off my slippers and began to stomp angrily down the beach, taking a seat as isolated as possible from the other surfers and bikers. There was no one I wanted to talk to except…

"Mack."

I threw myself in Lela's arms and cry. The raven-haired girl stroked my hair gently, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I wish things weren't like this." I said, laying my head on her lap, "Ever since last night...I've been judged more than usual."

Lela nodded in agreement, playing with a few strands of my hair as I talked. I raised myself up and kissed her...over and over and over.

 _"Lela!"_ A voice shouted, and we both jerked upwards. It was Cheechee, and she was staring at the two of us in complete shock.

Fuming, the Latina stomped over to the two of us, grabbed Lela's hand and dragged her away. She stared back at my longingly.

"C'mon, Lela." She ordered, as the raven-haired girl dug her heels into the sand as an attempt to stop all this nonsense.

"Cheechee, _no!_ You don't understand…"

"That's right!" The latina confirmed, turning around and glaring at the girl, "I don't understand. Girls ain't supposed to be into girls. Plus, she's a soifer no less!" She bellowed.

"Please...please...I love her, please…" Lela begged, "Cheechee _please!_ We-we're in love."

My pigtails blowing in the wind, I frowned at the sight. Tears came to my eyes as I watched the Latina try to drag my girlfriend away. But as the Latina looked up, she met my tearful eyes. Cheechee let go of the biker girl's hand and stared up at me.

"You's two's really love each other, huh?"

We both nodded.

"Wells...I suppose I could's let this slide, Lela." She helped the biker girl up and offered a kind smile, "As long as you's don't go keepin' secrets from me nowadays."

Both of us nodded.

"But...you won't tell anyone else, will you?" Lela asked.

The latina biker shook her head, "Naw."

The biker girl and I exchanged relieved smiles and hugged one another close. Things were finally looking up.

For now, at least.


End file.
